Banner of Command
* 20% movement speed = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its passive and active effect. * becomes gold efficient when near turrets. }} Similar Items }} Promote Effects Casting on a lane minion (excluding ) grants it and . All gained by the minion goes to the champion who promoted it. * ** Reduces damage taken from turrets by 30% (do not stack with passive). * ** Reduces taken by 100%. ** Grants for its kills to the caster. ** Increased size. ** Bonus stats: Notes * The promote effect will stack with the and . * cannot be promoted. Strategy * On Summoner's Rift: ** Promoting a will greatly increase its attack speed and attack damage, alongside other defensive stats, making it best at last hitting. ** Promoting a will give it the least bonus stats of the three, but because it has the highest range, it is best used to offer more aggro damage if the enemy attacks its ally. ** Promoting a will make it really tanky, and slightly increase his DPS, making it a tanky self-pushing minion. Due to the difficulty of destroying the siege minion and the heavy attack damage it brings, it can potentially net last hits without even thinking about it as well and last a long time causing it to inevitably reach the enemy turret if left unhindered. Trivia * The banner's image depicts the Riot Games Inc. logo. Patch History + + = ** + + = * Base health regeneration increased to 125% from 0%. * Mana reduced to 0 from 400. * Builds up to 20% bonus movement speed over 2 seconds while near turrets, fallen turrets and Void Gates. ;V7.10 * Tooltip now mentions damage dealt to turrets by empowered minions (in addition to existing gold earned stat). ;V6.22 * + + ** + + * +400 mana, +60 armor, +30 magic resistance, +10% cooldown reduction. ** +200 health, +20 magic resistance, +100% base health regeneration, +60 ability power, +10% cooldown reduction. Unique Aura – : Nearby allied units gain +15 magic resistance (1100 range). * Promoted buff normalized for all minions. ;V5.24 * Now tracks the gold earned in the tooltip. ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . ;V5.16 * Cost reduced to from . * Now grants 100% health regeneration. * Aura magic resist reduced to 15 from 20. * Aura health regeneration removed. ;V5.10 * Indicator showed 700 range when actually was 1000. * Range increased to 1200 from 1000. ;V4.20 * New recipe: + + = ** Old recipe: + + = * Stats: +60 ability power, +10% cooldown reduction, +200 health, +20 magic resistance ** Old stats: +80 ability power, +20% cooldown reduction * No longer grants Valor. * Unique Passive – : Grants nearby allies 20 magic resistance and +75% base health regeneration. * Legion aura applies to all types of ally units (applies to only champions previously) * Promote: ** Cooldown reduced to 120 seconds from 180. ** Caster minions and melee minions are now valid targets. ** Promoted minion gains Black Shield: This unit is immune to magic damage. ** Promoted minion gains significantly improved stats: *** Caster: +75 attack damage, +30% attack speed, +40 armor, +40 magic resistance, +400 maximum health and increased size. *** Melee: +50 attack damage, +90% attack speed, +40 armor, +40 magic resistance, +600 maximum health and increased size. *** Siege: +100 attack damage, +100 armor, +100 magic resistance, +600 maximum health and increased size. ;V4.15 * Fixed a bug where wasn't gaining increased damage from Banner of Command. ;V3.14 * Recipe changed: + + = ** Total cost increased to from . * Ability power increased to 80 from 40. * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * Armor removed. * no longer grants health regeneration to nearby allies. ;V3.01 * Recipe changed: + + = ;V1.0.0.154 * Ability power reduced to 40 from 50. * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. ;V1.0.0.152 * Added * Recipe: + + = * Stats: +50 ability power, +30 armor * :}} Nearby allies gain 10 Health Regen per 5 seconds and nearby allied minions deal 15% increased damage. * :}} Transforms a nearby siege minion to a more powerful unit. You gain all the gold this unit earns - 180 second cooldown. }} References cs:Banner of Command de:Kommandobanner es:Estandarte de Mando fr:Bannière de Commandement pl:Sztandar Dowódcy ru:Banner of Command zh:Banner of Command Category:Armor items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Magic resistance items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Movement items Category:Health regeneration items